dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Best Friends
Best Friends/Friendship Day is the 17th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Big Red Chicken *Baby Blue-bird *Chocolate Tree *Rocket Star Summary Dora and Boots plan to meet each other at the Rainbow Rock to have a Best Friend's Day picnic. Review Dora greets the viewer as she holds a basket. She always has the time to play like me and you. Dora always spends time with someone she's known for a long time. He's furry, has a long tail and loves him. Dora is planning a Best Friends day picnic with Boots the monkey on best friends day. Dora walks on the path and wants to pick out some strawberries as a special picnic surprise. Dora picks out 10 strawberries from a bush and adds them into her basket. Dora was ready for her best friends day picnic with Boots. Dora tells the viewer that she & Boots are far apart but will meet up together on top of Rainbow Rock. The problem is Dora doesn't know how to get to Rainbow Rock. Dora asks Map for help. Map can see Dora at the Strawberry Patch and wants to get to Rainbow Rock. But before Dora can get there, she'll have to go past a gate before she can get to Rainbow Rock. Dora recaps the places in her head and gets going trying to find the gate. Dora sees it and is ready for her best friends day picnic and she gives an important message to the viewer to tell Boots where they are meeting. First, the viewer has to find Boots. The blue cursor clicks on Boots. Dora tells the viewer to tell Boots that Dora wants Boots to meet her at Rainbow Rock. Boots asks the viewer where he's going to meet Dora. Boots pulls out a Rainbow Sock and then mentions Rainbow Rock. Boots loved that place. Boots was almost ready for the picnic. All he had to do is get some chocolate because Dora loves chocolate. Boots sees Chocolate Tree. Boots wishes him happy best friends day. Boots explained to Chocolate Tree that he needed some chocolate to bring to Dora. Chocolate Tree tells Boots that the chocolate was up very high. Boots had to stretch up high to reach the chocolate. He gets help from the viewer and together they get the chocolate down off the tree. Chocolate Tree gets out a blue bowl and wooden stick. They mix the chocolate by stirring it round and round. They sing "The Chocolate Song". After the song, the chocolate was ready. Boots gives a taste test and it was yummy. Now, Boots was ready for his best friends day picnic at Rainbow Rock. Boots thanks Chocolate Tree for making the chocolate. He was about to get going and then he stops. He didn't know how to get to Rainbow Rock and doesn't have a map. Boots needed to give the viewer an important message to tell to Dora. Boots tells the viewer "help" and the viewer tells Dora that Boots needed help finding Rainbow Rock. Dora checks Map for Boots. Map can see Boots who just left the chocolate tree and wants to get to Rainbow Rock. Before Boots can get to Rainbow Rock, he has to go past a bunch of crabs and he succeeds, he'll reach Rainbow Rock. Boots pictures the 2 places in his head. Boots spots the crabs on top of a hill. Boots gets going to see Dora. And Dora gets going to see Boots. Dora sings a song of "Tenemos Amigos" which means "We've got friends" in Spanish. Dora sees Benny and Tico eating Ice Cream. Boots swings on vines and walks on the path. Along the way, he sees Big Red Chicken and Baby Blue Bird. After the song, Dora sees the gate. Dora pulls on the padlock and a face appears. The padlock said "the gate is locked". Dora explains to Padlock that she has to get through the gate right away because she was on her way to see her best friend Boots. Padlock tells Dora to use the key. Dora looks around for Key. Key was hanging on the hook. Dora finds it and then suddenly, she can hear Swiper nearby. Swiper hides inside a rock and moves it. Swiper swipes Key, twirls him around and hides him. Swiper runs away. Padlock was in shock and knew he was lost. Dora tells Padlock not to worry that she and the viewer will find Padlock's friend Key. The blue cursor clicks on Key in the flowers. Key was happy to see Padlock. Suddenly, Padlock's shackle releases, the latch opens and the gate opens wide. Dora passes through the gate and then hears some stars. Dora noticed that the stars are holding hands for best friends day. Suddenly, Rocket Star shoots up and flies around. Dora catches all the stars and puts them in the star pocket. After catching the stars and going past the gate, Dora had to figure out where to go next. The viewer tells Dora, Rainbow Rock. Dora sees 2 doves sitting on a branch; they move out of the way to reveal Rainbow Rock in the distance. Dora picks up speed by running and then Map pokes out telling Dora that Boots had to watch out for the crabs and their big crabby claws. Dora stops and gets shocked. Dora tells the viewer "Crabs" and the viewer tells Boots "crabs". Boots knew he had to watch out for the crabs but hasn't seen any yet. But then, Boots saw the crabs. More crabs came along and made it difficult for Boots. Boots didn't know what to do. He decided to stop and think. Boots couldn't go around or under the crabs. So, he had to go over the crabs. A group of vines hang over the path next to the crabs. Boots grabs the longest vine in the middle, takes a step back and holds the bowl of chocolate with his tail. Then, he does a Tarzan yell as he swings over the crabs. After that, he catches the bowl of chocolate and some chocolate lands in his mouth. Boots made it over the crabs. Boots was getting close to Rainbow Rock. 2 butterflies took flight. Boots saw rainbow Rock at the end of a winding path in the distance. Suddenly, Dora & Boots follow their corresponding paths and reached the bottom side of Rainbow Rock. They were almost together. All they had to do is climb up Rainbow Rock so they can meet on top. Dora has to get out "una cuerda", a rope, so she can climb up Rainbow Rock. Dora checks Backpack. Backpack tells the viewer that she needed "una cuerda", a rope. The blue cursor points to "una escalera", a ladder. Then it points to "Tijeras", Scissors and then it finally points to and clicks on "la cuerda", the rope. After getting the rope from Backpack, Dora has to throw the rope over the rock over to Boots but it was far. Dora calls on Rocket Star and manages to stretch the rope all way to Boots. Rocket Star goes back into the star pocket. Dora was about to climb her side of Rainbow Rock when she heard Swiper. Swiper was on his flying bicycle. Dora stops Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and then he tries to swipe the rope from Boots. Dora tells the viewer "Swiper is coming". Boots saw Swiper and he too said "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times and then he flies away in his flying bicycle. Dora & Boots each climbed their side of Rainbow Rock. Boots makes it to the top first and then Dora gets to the top second. They both call out. They hug and cheered. Dora had a surprise for Boots. It was a basketful of strawberries. Boots had a surprise for Dora. It was chocolate. So, Dora and Boots dipped the strawberries into the bowl of chocolate and took a taste. It was yummy. Boots goes "Happy Best Friends Day Dora" and then Dora replies to Boots by going "Happy Best Friends Day Boots". After that, Boots says that he loves Dora and that Dora loves Boots. And then, the "We Did It Song" starts but then pauses with a cymbal crash. Dora tells the viewer that they always sing "The We Did It Song" on what they did today but because it was Best Friends Day, Dora & Boots sing a very special "We Did It Song" which was about all the things Dora & Boots did together. The song started where they climbed Tallest Mountain, swung from tree to tree, into outer space and into the bottom of the sea. Of course they'll always be together by running, singing and playing because they wish the viewer a Happy Best Friends Day. And that was time where Dora & Boots had their Best Friends Day picnic at Rainbow Rock for Best Friends Day. Trivia *Dora & Boots each get 2 squares in front of them but they both go to the same place. *This was supposed to be an episode from season 4 but ended up being a season 3 episode because it got aired out of order. *This episode marks the time where Dora stops Swiper alone. *This is the 1st episode where Boots stops Swiper alone. *This is the 93rd episode of the show. Explorer Star Rocket Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video